Forevermore, Their Secret
by PamelaaV
Summary: A year later after Breaking Dawn, Bella starts to wonder if choosing Edward over Jacob was the right decision. Old feelings start to resurface. Will she finally choose Jacob? BxJ First story,please review!
1. Chapter 1

Saturday

A year after Renesmee had been born and I had become a vampire. Everything since that day was perfect. Perfect husband, perfect daughter, perfect family, everything was just perfect. I looked out the window from the Cullen's kitchen. The sun had started to come up and a few rays of sun hit my face. Edward came in, "Wow, you look utterly beautiful." I hadn't heard him come in. I was so entranced with my thoughts.

I smiled shyly as I turned to face him, "You're just saying that because you have to." Edward just shook his head and kissed my forehead and left the kitchen.

I continued to stare off towards the sunrise. All I could think of lately was Jacob. What would have happened if I had chosen him and not Edward? I would have had the chance to live a "normal" life. Imperfection seemed perfect to me. Having to worry about regular problems and not just have everything the way I want them is what I was starting to think I should have chosen.

Everything was just too damn perfect. I detested it. I love Edward with all my heart and soul, but I crave the normalcy and raw passion Jacob had shown me once before. I closed my eyes. I could feel the warmness of the sun on my face. My hands gripped the kitchen sink, I shook my head as if to try and shake out the feelings I had inside me. I couldn't be having these thoughts. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and he loves her and her only. I was being selfish and stupid. Maybe this will all go away I thought, it was just temporary.


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon like every other, Jacob had come to visit Renesmee. He played with her and lifted her up in the air and caught her safely in his arms each time. This went on for several minutes and each time she giggled ecstatically and he would have a big smile on his face.

He got tired after awhile and so sat on the couch trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. He let out a big sigh and shook his head. He saw me then staring at him. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Hmm, nothing, nothing." His expression said otherwise. I could see a glimmer of pain behind those eyes. Curiosity struck me and I wondered what could possibly be wrong.

"Let's go take a walk outside, just you and me. We can talk." I was hoping he would say yes for I could see he was struggling to give me an answer.

"Ok, let's go" he finally answered. I waited for him outside while he said goodbye to Renesmee for today. As he started to walk towards me, my eyes stared at his beautiful, russet-colored skin. As always, Jacob conveniently forgot to wear a shirt. His chest moved slowly as he inhaled and exhaled. I wanted to touch his perfect, satin skin. "You okay?" Jacob noticed I was staring at his chest. "Um yea, you've been working out" I said coolly trying to hide the desperation to reach out and touch him.

"Let's have a race; vampire vs. werewolf. Let's see who wins" I said mischievously.

"You're on."

We ran so incredibly fast. Each of us giving it their all. We had been running for an hour or two when Jacob stopped abrutely.

"You know, you never said where we had to stop."

"Oh yea, oops. Well we needed some exercise don't you think?" I looked around. I didn't know where we were. All I could see was the river in front of us and a vast ocean of stars above us.

"Let's lie down and rest for awhile" Jacob said as he lay down on the soft, wet earth.

I lay down beside him. We looked at the stars. There were so many, and all so very beautiful.

"So, what's been going on with you Jake? You seem to be acting strange lately."

"Me?" he said defensively. "What about you. You've been awfully distant".

We lay there, an awkward silence filling the air. The silence was maddening.

Jacob finally spoke up, "I talked to Sam. I, well, lately I've been thinking a lot about you Bella. I think I still love you." That last part he said it in a mere whisper. He had been staring at the sky the whole time, never once turning to look at me.

"Oh. And what does Sam have to do with that?"

"Well, I had imprinted on Renesmee and I was wondering how on earth I could possibly love you when I already imprinted. Sam said that even though it's rare, one could manage to love someone else even after imprinting. My heart and mind could only think of you now."

I lay there quietly, trying to process all this information at once. Jacob propped himself on his elbow and finally turned to face me. The moonlight lit his face and I could see the apparent sadness in his eyes. "I love you Bella and I know there's nothing I can do about it."

I didn't know what to say. I had to say what I too felt for him. I couldn't keep it inside.

"I love you too Jake. All I could think of lately is what might have happened if I had chosen you. Every time you are gone, my heart cries out for you. I want _you_ Jacob Black." The words had rushed out so quickly, but he understood and with that he kissed me.

He kissed me with such passion and eagerness. His lips soft and gentle caressing my lips with every motion. I wanted to feel his warm skin against my body. Without thinking, I unbuttoned down my blouse, now dirty from the cold, damp earth, in one quick blur.

He took noticed and paused, but I reassured him and kissed him before he had time to think and regret something. He started then to move down and kiss my neck ever so gently with his warm lips against my cool skin. Then slowly made his way to my hips and kissed every inch of them possible. I wanted to take off the rest of my clothes, to feel his body against mine, when I suddenly heard a noise off into the far distance, but coming towards us at a fast rate. Jacob and I looked at each other with terrified eyes, for we knew exactly who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just as quickly as I had taken off my clothes, I had put them back on in record speed. Jacob had never taken anything off, but his shirt, in which he never had on either way. I stared at Jacob knowing I would only see agony in his eyes. He kissed me once more and embraced me, never wanting to let go. "I love you so much Bella, it's killing me inside." And he ran off, not wanting to make the situation more painful than it already was for the both of us.

I stood there motionless, numb. I couldn't break down now for Edward was approaching.

"Bella. Thank God I finally found you. What on earth are you and Jacob doing out so far?"

"I-I'm sorry, I guess we got sidetracked." I couldn't help but look down the entire time. I didn't want him to know I had betrayed him.

"What's wrong? Did that dog say something to upset you? Is that why he's not here anymore?"

"No,no. He had to leave because his pack needed him I think. Don't worry. Let's head back home."

So he grabbed me in one swift motion and put me on his back just like he used to when I used to be human. Even though I could easily keep up with him now, he was still the fastest one out of all the Cullens, including me.

We were home in less than an hour. I told Edward I wanted to be alone, and so I went upstairs to take a shower. I wanted to relax, process everything that had just happened a few minutes ago. Edward stood at the foot of the stairs looking at me as I went up the stairs. I was grateful he couldn't read my mind, I didn't want him to know that my heart, once again, longed for Jacob.

I went straight to the shower and went in. The hot water instantly reminded me of Jacob's warm body, radiating heat, touching against my cold skin. Flashbacks of that moment we had came into my mind. I could still smell the aroma of Jacob's earthy essence on my skin even as I dried myself off.

I put a fresh pair of clothes on, opting this time for a nice flowy, black dress. I couldn't stay here, knowing full well that Jacob was out there alone. I wanted to be with him, comfort him. I_ needed_ him.

_What's wrong with me?_ I said to myself. _How can I be doing this to Edward? He's done everything for me, sacrificed everything. I'm so childish, for not knowing exactly what I want. I'm so stupid._ I looked at my reflection on my vanity mirror. I hated myself. With a burst of anger at myself, I threw a vase filled with flowers Edward had given me at the mirror and the glass shattered everywhere. Pieces of glass lay all over me. _Screw it _I said. So I jumped off the bedroom window and sneaked out to find Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Trees passing by in a quick blur. All I had in my mind was him. _Jacob._ I was being selfish, only looking out for my own desires. It wasn't desire though. I loved him.

There he was. I found him sitting on a log near a cliff at the La Push beach. Our place. It was a full moon tonight and the moonlight reflected off beautifully on the ocean's surface. I could only hear the lapping waves hit the cliff rocks, crashing down on the hard surface.

I took a seat right next to him. "I love you too." He hadn't let me respond back when we were in the forest, the moment had passed by so quick there wasn't time at the moment to tell him how I felt, so now was a better time than any. He smiled faintly. He was still looking out, watching the waves. He wouldn't look at me, not as much as a glance.

He looked out silently, consumed in his own little world. I stayed the same, not sure what to say or do. I reached out to him like a child looking for her parents reassuring hands, to be able to feel safe. He took my hand into his and our fingers intertwined together, as one.

He finally broke the silence, with the most hushed tone he said "Bella, would you like to dance? You never really let me have a chance, you know before, when you were at prom with Ed-Edward." I smiled. "But there's not music Jake, you know I'm not much for dancing." But before I could protest any further he pressed his lips against mine. His lips so soft and tender with so much love behind them. He stood up and helped me up. I let out a dry sob and buried my face onto his chest. Confusion and despair overwhelmed me. All he could do is just hug me and comfort me hoping my pain would go away. He knew what I was going through; there was no need to voice it. The conflict within me was overbearing. To love Edward or Jacob? Both so different, but all the much the same, I still loved them.

My love for Jacob was more powerful than anything, not even my love for Edward could compare. He gave me freedom, he had his faults and nowhere near perfect, but that's what made him Jacob, that's why I loved him.

Jacob then lifted my face off his chest and put his arms around my waist, guiding me, swaying slowly. It was beautiful. I put my ear against his chest, listening to his slow heartbeat, savoring every moment of it. The canvas of stars up above us was beautiful. Jake stopped dancing and pointed up at a passing shooting star. "Bells, look. Wish for something." " No Jake, I already got my wish."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok I know I've been lagging it a lot to update the story. But I'm starting to stay on top of it now. I had started off with a different ending in mind, but it sort of developed to something else. Some of you might be mad at me by the time I wrap the story up, but oh wells lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

Chapter 5

Jacob lay beside me. We were still at the beach. He had fallen asleep and I just lay there next to him, my arms wrapped around him, taking in his scent. I watched the ever changing sky up above us go from black to different shades of purple and orange and finally, a clear blue. It was another rare sunny, clear day in Forks.

This was bliss. I haven't been this happy for quite awhile. Jacob then stirred within my arms and slowly opened his eyes. He kissed my forehead and smiled "Good morning love." I kissed him, my way of saying good morning.

"We should get some breakfast, I'm _so _hungry, oh wait you don't eat food." He started running his fingers through his hair, not sure what to say.

"Oh gosh Jacob relax I'll still go with you." So we left, hand in hand walking towards Billy's house. Billy had breakfast ready already with all sorts of food on the table. Waffles, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and some toast. I guess Billy had gotten used to being ready at all times with an arsenal of food at all times knowing full well Jacob ate like crazy. I watched as Jacob at everything in sight, chugging down all the food not bothering to really chew anything. It was funny watching him eat. I giggled like crazy.

Jacob looked up with a mouthful of scrambled eggs in his mouth "What?" I laughed even harder then "Um nothing, nothing just keep eating."

My cell phone then rang. I grabbed it from my pocket and I saw who it was from the caller ID. It was Edward. I stared down at the phone as it rang looking at the picture. It was a picture we had taken together. He had that gorgeous crooked smile that always made me melt and I just staring back with a happy expression on my face, smiling just as widely as he. And smack-dab in the middle was Renesmee. She had Edward's smile and the most beautiful sparkling eyes. I just stared at the phone, mesmerized and confused, not sure what to say to him. The phone stopped and a few seconds later it made a beeping sound. A voicemail.

Jacob just stared at me. He had finished eating and the room stood quiet. I was glad Billy had left to go early to fish with Charlie so he wouldn't witness this episode I was having.

"Are you going to check that?" Jacob knew it was Edward, nothing and no one else would create such a reaction from me. "Earth to Bella. Hello anyone there?" He waved his hands in front of my face and then snapped his fingers. He grew worried when none of these approaches worked. He shook me by the shoulders "Snap out of it Bella, just check the phone."

I flipped the phone open and called my voicemail. "You have one new message. Message sent at 7:20 AM: '_Bella where are you at? I've been trying to get a hold of you. You just disappeared. What's wrong Bella?'_ He sighed, I could hear the hurt and worry in his voice. '_Something's come up. Come home as soon as you can okay? I love you'_ I closed the phone, still silent. He knew something was up and it was time I faced the music. I still didn't know how I wanted to approach this. In one hand lay my happiness right beside Jacob, a new life. On the other lay my daughter and Edward, people whom I still loved. I knew I wanted Jacob, that much was clear, and in order to have that I would need to hurt the two people I loved the most. The disappointment and hurt they would feel was something I just had to do if I wanted to live my life with Jacob. Renesmee would hate me for taking that one part away from her and Edward would probably never forgive me for coming this far with him and then leaving him. I knew he wouldn't hate me because at the end, he always wished for my happiness and nothing more.

I had chosen my path and it was then that I told Jacob that for now we should keep things between us until I found the right time to tell Edward. So I left and ran towards my home. My family.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you guys like it. I actually got inspired to write this chapter because I read a really good review courtesy of jakebelssie, thanks soo much  Along with also the few others that have reviewed my story. Thanks also to the people that have left me reviews and have subscribed to my story!!

Chapter 6

I got to the Cullen's house in just under 10 minutes. I stood at the front door, willing myself to open the door and face Edward. Instead someone opened it for me. Carlisle stood there motioning me to go inside. He had a solemn expression on his face, something that was rare to see on an otherwise content face. I got worried, if Carlisle was like this it had to be for a good reason.

The whole family was already there sitting down on our pristine, white couches. Each and every one of them had worried expressions across their face. I felt a wave of calm surge through my body; Jasper was trying to calm everyone down. This had to be serious.

"Now that everyone is here we need to discuss the matter at hand" Carlisle then went to the kitchen and brought out Tanya. I was confused, what was Tanya doing here? "Tanya if you could please tell my family what you told me, it would be best if you would explain the matter."

"Very well" she nodded and stood there for a moment to gather up her thoughts. "I am here to tell you that you are in danger, you along with your werewolf friends. My coven has been recently attacked by Mythic Hunters, most of my family has been able to escape, but others, unfortunately, were not so lucky. We have split up in hopes of being able to confuse them and possibly split them up too so it is easier to defeat them, but I have not heard news from the rest of my family."

"Who are this Mythic Hunters you speak about?" Edward spoke out, clearly worried for our well being.

"They are an old hunting cult, set on getting rid all things 'paranormal' for a lack of a better word or more like, not human, soulless beings as they like to call us. Even though they might not seem much of a threat for they are mere humans, they are a force to be reckoned with. They have wiped out already many other covens including your friends in Romania and Egypt."

"We can easily defeat them. We'll deal with them" This time it was Emmett that spoke out.

"Ha! Do you think if it only took mere strength and brawn to take them out that we would be having this problem? No no, they have weapons far advanced that any one of us has ever seen. They have recently captured a tracker of our kind too. This vampire is helping them as long as he is kept alive, it is how they are able to find us. This is why I am warning you. It is only a matter of time before they find you. I suggest you run and leave this place. Seek protection with the Volturri if possible, don't be foolish enough to think you can defeat them. They are conniving people, they will stop at nothing. Now I must go, warn your werewolf friends unless you want to have them killed too. Good luck."

"Thank you Tanya, I hope very much you are able to reunite with your family. Good bye." Carlisle then turned to us only to find us arguing among ourselves. "That is enough! Please calm down, and please sit down Emmett could you be a bit more civilized? Look, we cannot face these Mythic Hunters. They are a very old clan, they know what they're doing. Many of us thought that the last of their type have been gone and no longer existed, but it looks like they have resurfaced and now are intent on killing us all."

"I will not run away from them like a coward, this is my place, my home! We belong here." Everyone turned to look at me in shock. Up until then, I hadn't said anything.

"I agree with Bella" the rest of them chimed in all in unison.

"It is not that easy, please try and understand" he pleaded. Esme wrapped her arms around her now frail husband trying to offer some sort of comfort. "We cannot stay and fight, we will lose and there will be losses. I cannot bear to have one of you taken away from me, you are my family." He spoke softly, the strength to fight now gone from him.

Esme then called me over and took me aside "Bella go and warn Jacob and his pack. Tell them of the situation. It'll be best if you too try to convince them to leave this place. We do not want to lose them either." I nodded in agreement, now unsure of whether we should stay and fight or run for our lives.


End file.
